


Unmourned

by CadetDru



Category: Picture of Dorian Gray
Genre: Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Henry Wotton does not mourn Dorian Gray's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmourned

Dorian Gray died far too young. Or possibly, far too old. In death, he aged all the years he'd escaped in life. Death is always an ugly, ugly thing.

If I were a more "moral" man-- which is to say, if I were more selfish and less honest-- than I would be mourning both Dorian's tragic death and his equally tragic life.

He never loved a soul the way all others loved him. He never got a taste of the passions he elicited in others; hatred and devotion.

No one mourned Dorian's life or death. No one seems to care, but me. That's just the surface. Under that, everyone is shaken by the reports of his visage after his death. Dorian Gray, ugly and old at last.

I am selfish, if not moral. I should be feeling guilt for what Dorian became, for the secret life he seems to have led. For the rumors and innuendo that he never could escape. He destroyed young men, which he learned from me.

I thought he was different, but he was just the same. I ruined him. I _destroyed_ him. No one else but me. I smile at that.

Dorian might not have loved me. He may have been intrigued by me, influenced, but I know full well that never did he love me. As with everyone else, I wanted to possess him. Keep him.

I can and I did, in a way no one else will ever know. He is mine. Just like all of us, everyone who ever met him, wanted.

He was infamous and treacherous and he destroyed art and lives, marriages and futures. As he died, he ruined that beautiful portrait that Basil painted of him.

In life, I possessed him. In death, he escaped my grasp.


End file.
